Azul
by Asuka Sohryu Langley
Summary: Como puede un color afectar tanto a una persona, ONE-SHOT, NaruSaku, por favor lean y dejen review


Ok

Ok… este es el primer fic que escribo de Naruto y como se darán cuenta la pareja es NaruSaku, esta escrito desde el POV de Sakura y se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción **Azul** del grupo Jeans, espero que lo disfruten. Solo una cosa más, Karla, Pamella, este fic esta dedicado a ustedes, ya que me recordaron lo bien que se sentía ponerse a planear un a historia y lograron lo que ni la maestra de lite pudo: que volviera a escribir, mil gracias.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Azul… Nunca pensé que un color me haría sentir tantas cosas, empezó como algo imperceptible cuando él se fue a entrenar por más de dos años con Jiraiya-sama. En aquel entonces solía levantar la vista al cielo y preguntarme si estaría viendo el mismo cielo que yo.

Algunas veces, después del entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama , me sentaba a la orilla del río en los días soleados y me sorprendía al ver el azul que se reflejaba… y a la vez me decepcionaba, porque ni siquiera ese azul tenía la misma vitalidad que sus ojos reflejaban. Algunas veces, inspirada, arrojaba al río una flor, esperando que llegara hasta él y de alguna manera le transmitiera que pensaba en él, y a la vez pedía que no estuviera lastimado, que sus ojos siguieran reflejando el azul del cielo. En otras ocasiones, en las noches, al levantar la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, recordaba como se reflejaban las estrellas en aquellos zafiros tan puros en la última noche que nos vimos; era tal la claridad con la que se reflejaban que a veces me preguntaba si llevaba el cielo en los ojos.

Así transcurrieron dos años y medio, justo un día antes de que él regresara, al contemplar el atardecer ocurrió algo que me inquieto: yo observaba el cielo azul, cuando de pronto vi como este empezaba a teñirse de rojo, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda al ver como el rojo del atardecer daba paso al negro de la noche, pero la luna y las nubes se veían rojas, justo en ese momento mi maestra se paro a mi la lado, contemplando el mismo cielo que yo mientras fruncía el entrecejo

-Sakura

-¿Hai shishou?

-Hay algo que quiero que recuerdes, aunque el cielo azul se tiña de escarlata, o aunque la negra noche intente tragarselo, siempre hay una esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente sea aún más azul, incluso cuando las grises nubes lo intenten, debes recordar que cuando estas retroceden, el cielo será más azul que nunca.

-Arigatou shishou

Al día siguiente, el volvió, cuando lo vi de espaldas, no podía creerlo, pero basto solo una mirada para convencerme de que era el, solo una persona podía tener unos ojos azules tan transparentes , solo esos ojos podían tener esa chispa que al verla me alegraban el alma. Esa chispa que tengo tanto miedo de perder en la oscuridad de la noche, o en las pupilas escarlatas del Kyubi, si lo confieso, cuando vi sus ojos escarlata, me dio miedo el solo pensar que no volvería a ver aquellos zafiros que tanto amo, pero cuando recupero el conocimiento y me vio con esos ojos, confieso que lloré de alegría.

Y así ante mis ojos ha ido surgiendo uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, el que busca fuerza para proteger, nunca por venganza y de verdad que me dolería ver que su sonrisa se eclipsara por las nubes de la venganza, y más ahora que su maestro ha muerto, muerto a manos de la misma organización que amenaza con quitarmelo para siempre, no quiero llevar el mismo destino que Kurenai-sensei, es más creo que el mío sería peor, ya que ella siempre tuvo a Asuma-sensei, pero yo… no tendría nada, lo siento pewro no pienso vivir arrepentida de lo que no hice, aunque con esto, se que puedo perderlo…

-Naruto

-¿eto… si Sakura-chan?

-Esfuerzate mucho en tu entrenamiento, aunque creo que eso no te lo tengo que decir…

-Arigatou Sakura-chan, , pero te sientes bien ¿estas muy roja?

Bien, es ahora o nunca, total más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso…

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿estas segura que estammpphh

De no ser porque es de mala educación abrir los ojos mientras besas a alguién, me encantaría ver su expresión de sorpresa. Kami, que bien se siente abrazarlo así y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aunque no responda, no olviden eso, me esta devolviendo el beso, SHANARO, lo sabía me amaba y yo lo amo, lo demás no me importa en estos instantes, solo quiero estar así por siempre, pero lo bueno dura poco y para desgracia mía, nos tenemos que separar.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, te prometo que volveré- me susurra al oído mientras me abraza

-¿De veras?- le pregunto sin evitar sollozar en su pecho,

- De veras.

-Por favor Naruto, cuidate mucho- le digo mientras lo veo a los ojos, esos zafiros que son mi perdición

- lo haré, Ja-ne, Sakura-chan- dicho eso desaparecio en una voluta de humo, dejandome contemplado el azul del cielo, y con una promesa en el corazón

Onegai Naruto… regresa a mi y que al azul de tus ojos, jamás se pierda en la oscuridad de la noche


End file.
